


Un jour, une histoire

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Gen, Living Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Alors nous irons à habiter tous seuls, toi et moi. Dans une maison magnifique. Oh, non dans un château !  Ouais, j’ai décidé, il sera un château très grand, et j’aurai beaucoup de beaux vêtements, et des chevaux, et un jardin énorme et... »Le gamin fut interrompu par le soudain attaque de rire de Daiki.





	Un jour, une histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

** Un jour, une histoire **

****

« Dai-chan ! » 

Kei venait d’arriver à la maternelle, et il se rapprocha à le plus grand d’un pas rapide, même si un peu chancelant. » 

« Ralentis Kei-chan, tu sais que si tu tombes te blesses, comme la dernière fois. » lui dit Daiki, presque fatiguèrent, en rappelant bien une par une tous fois que Inoo avait tombé sur le sol pour avoir couru trop rapidement. 

« Dai-chan, j’ai parlé avec ma maman, et elle a dit que c’est bon ! » exclama l’autre, sans se préoccuper de ce que Arioka lui avait dit. 

« Quoi c’est bon ? » il demanda, en écarquillant les yeux, alors que le gamin s’asseyait dans la chaise à côtés de la sienne et il balançait les jambes. 

« Que viennes à habiter chez moi ! » répondit le gamin, content. 

Daiki éclata de rire, en tendant la main vers lui et en le décoiffant. 

« Kei-chan, je ne peux pas venir à habiter chez toi ! Moi-même, j’ai ma maman, je ne peux pas la laisser seule. Quand même, ta maman doit s’occuper de toi et de ta petite sœur. Elle ne peut pas s’occuper de moi aussi ! » il lui expliqua, calmement, alors que l’autre fronçait les sourcils. 

« Alors nous irons à habiter tous seuls, toi et moi. Dans une maison magnifique. Oh, non dans un château ! Ouais, j’ai décidé, il sera un château très grand, et j’aurai beaucoup de beaux vêtements, et des chevaux, et un jardin énorme et... » 

Le gamin fut interrompu par le soudain attaque de rire de Daiki. 

« Kei ! » il exclama dès que se calma. « Nous ne pouvons pas aller à habiter dans un château, et même pas dans une maison tous seuls. Où trouverais-tu un château ? » il lui demanda, encore en riant. 

Kei se mordit une lèvre, en écarquillant les yeux avec d’un air plein d’espoir. 

« Par la personne qui vend châteaux, non ? » il demanda, en continuant à balancer las jambes. « J’ai 500 yens que m’a donné ma maman ce matin pour acheter bonbons au retour de la maternelle, mais je peux aussi renoncer et acheter un château pour nous deux. » il murmura, en regardant à Daiki, en attendent avec impatience son réponse. 

« On fait ça, Kei. » lui dit le plus grand, en se rapprochant avec d’un air conspirateur. « Aujourd’hui tu peux utiliser l’argent que t’a donné ta maman pour acheter les bonbons. Et je te promets que quand nous serons grands et je travaillerai comme les adultes, nous emménagerons ensemble. » 

« Dans un château ? » demanda Kei, excité. 

Arioka rit encore, en hochant la tête vigoureusement.

« Bien sûr, Kei. Quand nous serons grands, je t’emmènerai à vivre dans un château. »


End file.
